


Nice Ride

by Rubythebowl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 二刷完电影的pwp，暴乱第一次和卡尔顿合体的故事。电影设定，毫不严谨，我只想搞小鹿！（危险发言）





	Nice Ride

卡尔顿从短暂的失神中醒来。  
他整个身子被包裹在襁褓般柔软又温暖的绢绸中，手腕脚腕却传来被刻意忽视的拉扯感。很吵。科学家半眯着眼睛，试图重校颠簸失焦的视线。一团泛着金属冷光的流体缓慢地在他整个视野里浮动，并不断渗进已经被塞满的胸腔和腹部。卡尔顿试图去感受自己的身体，第一个找回的是喉咙撕裂般的疼痛——旋即他意识到一直以来很吵的噪音原来是自己的惨叫。  
于是他停下来去喘息。重获氧分的大脑开始继续运转，兢兢业业地收集来自身体各处积压成灾的反馈。水银色的共生体占满了整个实验室。它伸长着的躯体像一张巨大的蛛网黏连着四壁，每根“蛛丝”都连接至处在房间中心的卡尔顿，将他悬吊在半空中。科学家双手手腕被捆在一起拉至头顶，共生体缠绕在腰部的肢体将他托起，其余几根从他紧绷着的细瘦脚踝攀附而上，消失在西装笔挺的裤管里，将他膝盖拉开，形成一个仰面躺在网间的别扭姿势。卡尔顿被迫仰头看着天花板已经碎了一半的灯管，这个毫无着力点的处境使这个习惯置身事外发号施令的男人有点恐慌。于是他下意识地试图挣开腿间附着的触角——接着他发出一声猝然的惨叫——  
他的腿被过于坚韧的共生体生生折断了。  
眼泪几乎是一瞬间就流出来了。生理性的，也许不完全是。剧烈的、几乎无法承受的疼痛直窜而上，而那折断他骨头的流体却仍不罢休，它在卡尔顿几乎失去理智的痛呼和求饶声中包裹住透皮而出的森森碎骨，接着有什么温热又粗糙的东西湿漉漉地拂过科学家的脸颊。  
“别怕。别怕。”  
喃喃低语在脑海深处响起，带着蛊惑人心的安抚力。  
“我修好你了。”  
卡尔顿混沌的脑海突然被这句话割裂开来。他像是刚从母鹿温暖的子宫里掉落到草地上的幼崽，又或是破茧而出的蝶。他缺失的一部分又回来了，似乎还获增益——那些谋略、野心和献祭精神。他又重新能够无阻碍的感受这个世界，一切变得更加锐利和明晰。  
“你是……我的共生体。”科学家哑着嗓子说。那根巨大的舌头又扫过来，舔舐着他的喉结，从皮肤渗入，“我是暴乱。”共生体在他脑子里说，“我在你的脑子里看到了那些……卡尔顿，你就是我要找的宿主。我们很合适。”  
“当然！”卡尔顿急促地喘息着，“是我的荣幸。”  
“你的心跳加快了。”暴乱的声音充满好奇，卡尔顿几乎能感受到他在用极细的触须抚摸自己正收缩着的脆弱心脏。“这是否代表你喜欢我？”  
束缚着卡尔顿四肢的触角愉悦地收紧了。银色的流体从他的体内流出，包裹在西装下他的胸膛皮肤表面，像是一个亲密的拥抱。卡尔顿正处于被承认的极度狂喜中，他能够看到自己和共生体的完美结合是接下来计划的一个跨越性突破。这喜悦和兴奋让他的身体不自觉地变得敏感，微微充血的乳尖被轻柔撩拨的触感让他不合时宜地轻哼一声，而暴乱敏锐地捕捉到了他漂亮脑袋里一闪而过的想法。  
于是他像把玩一个珍贵又精巧的玩具般，用触须撩拨着宿主敏感的乳头。他监控着宿主的心跳，并熟练运用刚从他大脑里学习的知识，顺利地将其他触须探入人类用于“结合”的器官。  
“不……”卡尔顿试图挣扎，却因为怕再一次经历剧痛的骨折而聊胜于无。他仍被吊在半空中，手腕脚腕都被勒出了暗红色的痕迹。暴乱粗暴地拉开他的双腿，撕咬开他已被粘液浸湿的长裤，用长满粗糙颗粒的长舌盘卷上他腿间的半勃。卡尔顿在那一瞬间绷紧了腰间的肌肉。刺痛和被包裹的快感同时袭来，他倒抽一口冷气，“暴乱……停下、”  
后半句话淹没在一声呻吟中。他弓着腰，阴茎被暴乱毫无章法的舔舐着，胸前几根触须一部分从乳尖插入，扎根于细密的血管中，一部分揉捏着微微隆起的胸肌，将男人蜜糖般的皮肤揉的肿胀泛红。卡尔顿感觉自己既被拉扯着也被包裹着，他不知道这个共生体究竟能伸展出多少触须——暴乱的舌头已经滑到臀间，现在套弄着他阴茎的肢体不安分地分化出小根触须，在尿道口试探着刺入。  
“嗯？这是什么？”  
暴乱似乎又找到了新的乐趣。他毫无征兆地将触须插入卡尔顿的肠道，准确地戳向前列腺那一点——卡尔顿就在被刺激的一瞬间射了出来。他颤抖着身子倒在暴乱的身体网中，高潮过后的身体变得疲软却更加敏感，暴乱那根不细的触须仍然高频率且力度颇大地撞击着他的前列腺，而尿道口那几根也不留情地插入，并深入到卡尔顿几乎感觉自己要被捅穿了的地方。他无法承受这样灭顶般的快感，抖着声音连一句话都说不连贯，“暴乱、停下……停下，我会死的、”  
“你不会的。就算你坏了，我也会把你修好。”暴乱的声音听起来正在兴头上。他的触须在卡尔顿的肠道里高频率地抽插着，甚至将他平坦的小腹顶起羞耻的弧度。缠在人类腰上的肢体将他托起，使不断红着眼睛求饶的男人能看清自己被共生体操弄的红肿的阴茎和后庭。充满粘液的银色流体在他体内进进出出，发出巨大的水渍声。卡尔顿被顶弄得在空中晃来晃去，暴乱的粘液、他一次次射出的精液和不知道哪里流出的血都胡乱喷溅在蜜糖般的皮肤上。而暴乱仍兴致勃勃地探索着他的身体，“我想你的身体倒是可以做抚养我们后代的温床。”来自外星的共生体温柔地说着，舔舐掉不知道第几次高潮的卡尔顿射出的几滴前列腺液，“你可以做个好妈妈。”  
“我、我没有生殖腔……”卡尔顿挣扎着，却无法阻止暴乱再一次插进他已经被操开了的身体。这一次插进来的似乎不只是触须，科学家慌乱地抬起腰臀躲避，“你不能……拿我做温床……”  
“呵。”脑海里的声音轻笑着，“原来你是只会劝别人牺牲的自私鬼，”他听起来有点失望，动作幅度都小了下去，卡尔顿能感受到他在退出自己的身体，“为了人类的未来那些话说的冠冕堂皇，却只是慷他人之慨而已……我是个领袖，而你这样的伪君子，也许并不能成为我的搭档。”  
卡尔顿突然慌乱起来。他下意识地抬起腰去迎合那根正往外抽出的东西，接着睁着被泪水朦胧的眼睛去寻找暴乱的长舌——他讨好般抬起头吮吸他粗糙的舌尖，并由着他一路深入探到喉咙深处，模拟阴茎般操弄着他的喉咙。  
“这才是我的乖宝宝。”暴乱满意地说着，收起蔓延整个实验室的肢体。他包裹着卡尔顿缓缓落在地面，接着幻化出人形，用巨大的双臂将他抱进怀里。他亲切地亲吻着他，晃动着腰用自己胯间的巨物一遍遍抽插着娇小的科学家。科学家的眼睛已经哭肿了，那双小鹿般的湿漉漉的眼睛显得更大也更加可怜。他整个下半身几乎已经废了，却还尽力地迎合着比他大上许多倍的怪物，像亲吻美丽的少女般深情地亲吻着暴乱滴着粘液的尖牙和巨舌。人类的救世主和他来自宇宙的高等共生体用最原始落后的低等生物的方式结合着，并鼓起勇气决定去孕育他射进自己肠道深处的那些蠢蠢欲动的子嗣。  
暴乱在最后一次高潮之后迅速地融入了卡尔顿的身体。他帮他修复了暴露在衣服外面的那些勒痕和体内的那些破损，却留着穴口和乳头的肿胀和被西服遮挡住的浑身吮痕。卡尔顿蹒跚着回到自己的办公室换了一套新的西装，洗了把脸缓了缓红肿的眼睛，像什么都没发生过一样走进实验基地。  
“德雷克博士。”迎面而来的研究人员小心翼翼地冲他低下头，“实验体新的研究数据请您过目。”  
“我这就来。”卡尔顿说着，习惯性地扬起一个微笑。  
“我们不再需要研究数据了。”暴乱在他脑海里说。  
“你就是最好的作品。”  
水银色的触须又探入到笔挺西装下看不到的地方。

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 焦糖小鹿太美味了，请生一窝暴乱宝贝（暴言）


End file.
